Quality of experience (QoE) refers to the overall perception of a user of the quality of a telecommunications service. QoE, as in the field of user experience, often adopts a holistic approach to optimizing or improving a customer's experience with the various services. However, QoE typically relies on objective measures of performance, as in measures of quality of service (QoS), and relates these objective measures to a customer's perceived QoE. Conventionally, techniques for improving QoE have focused on observing telemetry and tuning parameters on a single protocol layer. Moreover, conventional algorithms used for optimization typically rely on rule-based logic, or manual tuning by a user or service provider.
Accordingly, tools and techniques for implementing machine learning-based QoE optimization systems are provided.